These studies are concerned with the determination of the structure of proteins involved in the regulation of tumor growth. Spcifically, the structure of Nerve Growth Factor Protein, NGF, is being studied. Also, new methods for the solution of protein structures using synchrotron radiation are being developed. These new approaches utilize large anomalous scattering effects that occur near specific elemental absorption edges. Such studies could lead to easier solution of protein crystal structure in certain cases.